Minecraft: Order of the Stone
by Timbuk1
Summary: In the Minecraft lands, Steve and Alex meet a few new minecrafters and become friends with them. But everyone finds out that something dark is about to happen.
1. Chapter 1:The Meeting

It was a normal day in the world, and Steve and Alex were walking through a forest, happy about the bright, sunny day.

Steve had tan skin, blue eyes, and brown hair. He wore a cyan shirt, blue pants, and gray shoes.

Alex had Caucasian skin, green eyes, and blonde hair. She wore a green shirt with gray highlights around the edge of the sleeves, a black belt around her waist, brown pants, and gray boots.

They were the most skilled beings of the world, miners, crafters, builders, fighters, and helpers. They were the closest friends of Notch and Jeb, the original creators of the world.

"Hey, Steve?" asked Alex.

"Yeah." he asked back.

"Do you think that we'll meet some new friends?"

"I don't know," he answered, "only time will tell. You never know when it's gonna happen."

"Yeah," she looked around.

On their way, they found a book lying on the ground.

"Is that a book?" Alex asked.

"It is," Steve said as he picked it up, "wonder what it was doing there."

As the two of them were walking, they examined the book to notice that it was labeled "Order Of The Stone".

"What does it mean?" Alex asked.

"According to this," Steve began as he opened the book and began reading it, "they were a heroic organization of beings that went on adventures and journeys."

* * *

 _Nothing built can last forever. and every legend no matter how great, fades with time. With each passing year, more and more details are lost until all that remains are myths...half truths. To put it simply, lies. And yet, in all the known universe, between here and the Far Lands… The legend of the ORDER OF THE STONE endures, unabridged, as self-evident fact. Indeed, it is only a troubled land that has need for heroes - And ours was fortunate to have, so long ago, four heroes, such as these:_

 _Gabriel the Warrior - Before whose sword all combatants would tremble. Ellegaard, the Redstone Engineer - Whose machines would spark an era of invention. Magnus the Rogue - Who would channel his destructive creativity for the benefit of all. And Soren the Architect - Builder of Worlds. And leader of the Order of the Stone._

* * *

"Sounds alot like Notch," Alex said.

"Yeah," Steve responded, then continued reading...

* * *

 _These four friends together, would give so much to gain their rightful place as FOUR heroes. Their greatest quest would take them on a dangerous journey, to fight a mysterious creature known as the Ender Dragon. In the end, the Order of the Stone emerged victorious and the dragon was defeated. Their story complete, they slipped away into the pages of legend._

* * *

"Wow," Alex said, "they must've been as brave as us."

"Yeah," Steve said, "many beings have fought Ender Dragons within their own worlds before. And in this world, a legion fought the dragon."

"Yeah," Alex said, "but there's always the possibility of cheating."

"Right, Steve said, "wait, there's one quote left in this book."

With that said, he read the quote…

* * *

 _But when one story ends, another one begins._

* * *

"That quote is always there whenever there's that possibility," Alex said. Just then, she heard some grunting.

"Wait, Steve," she got his attention, "do you hear that?"

"Yeah," he said, "sounds like someone's training. And it's coming from up there."

He pointed at a treehouse.

"Maybe we could make some friends with them," Alex said.

"Let's go then," he said.

With that said, they headed toward the treehouse.

* * *

Inside the treehouse were a pair of twins. The male was named Jesse. He wore a white, long-sleeve shirt with yellow buttons, red string that wrapped around his shoulders and stretched to his blue pants, and grey shoes. The female was named Jessica, She wore a white T-shirt with red sleeves and red highlights, blue overalls, and golden shoes. Both beings had the same Caucasian skin and the same blue eyes. However, they lack the same hair color. Jesse was brown, and Jessica was black.

The two twins were doing fights with their wooden swords and hitting an armor stand to train themselves for possible fights against the monsters of the night. Another girl was with them. She had brown skin, wore a white shirt covered by a red tank top, a green hat with goggles, black pants with grey boots, and earrings. Her name was Olivia, an expert on redstone.

"Would you rather fight a hundred chicken-sized zombies, or ten zombie-sized chickens?" she asked the twins, "Just to be clear, you wouldn't have any weapons or armor. So you had to fight them with your hands."

"Huh?" the twins asked.

"Huh?" Olivia asked back, "It's just a dumb question, forget it."

"Wait, that's essay," Jesse said, "I'll take the little tiny... little zombies."

"Really?" Jessica asked annoyed.

"A hundred of them," Olivia asked, "crawling all over with you, with their tiny hands." At that, she started making zombie noises.

"All I need is, like, a shovel," Jesse said, "I'm telling you, way too easy."

"Jesse," Jessica said, "she said you'd have to fight them with their own hands, without any weapons OR armor."

"I was just joking with her," he said, "what would YOU suggest?"

"I'd have to go with the giant chickens," she responded, Olivia hearing the whole thing.

"So would I," the brother said, "Not because I wanted to or because I think it would be easy, but because they would be an abomination."

"Imagine their giant feet," Olivia said.

"Like I said," Jesse said, "an abomination."

"What he said," his sister added.

"It's just a hypothetical question, guys," Olivia said.

* * *

"I'd go for the chickens as well," Steve said, he and Alex listening on the conversation.

"So would I," Alex said, "fighting a hundred small zombies without any weapons or armor is suicide."

A big guy came in wearing a creeper mask, climbing up the ladder.

"Hey," Steve said, "what are you doing?"

"Do you mind?" the big guy asked, "I'm trying to perform a prank here."

With that said, he climbed up the ladder to perform his prank, Steve and Alex unable to stop him.

* * *

"Soo... I got a daylight sensor on the roof," Olivia said.

"Mmm-hmm..." Jesse said.

"And if I did this right," Olivia said, "these lamps should turn on once it gets dark."

"Mmm-hmm," the sister replied.

" I just didn't want to leave Reuben here with nothing while we're at the building competition," she said as she completed the redstone link.

* * *

"Building competition..." Alex tried to put some pieces together, "maybe that Endercon poster we noticed has something to do with it."

"You're probably right," Steve said.

* * *

"He's coming with us," Jesse said.

"Really," Olivia asked.

Reuben was the name of a pig that Jesse and his sister befriended a while back. He was the pig using his face to hold the armor stand still for the twins to do their training.

"What kind of question is that?" Jessica asked, "of course he is."

"Okay, I'm not saying he shouldn't come," Olivia said, "I'm not... but don't you think it's a little weird that you take him with you everywhere you go? He kind of makes us look like... I don't know... amateurs."

"He's our wingman," Jesse said.

"People always wanna talk to the twins with the pig," Jessica added.

"You mean talk ABOUT the twins with the pig," Olivia said, "Like, "Look at the weird twins with the weird pig. How weird."

Reuben made a weird look on his face, while the twins gave Olivia an annoyed one.

"I didn't mean anything by it," Olivia said, "I'm glad he's coming. I just don't want to give people one more reason to call us "losers." I'm getting tired of it. I'm tired of being a laughing stock."

"Who cares what they think?" Jesse asked.

"I know," Olivia answered, "I'm just... it wears you down."

"You say you're not a loser, Olivia..," he said, "so win."

"Okay," Olivia said, annoyed, "Fine."

"Don't be like that," the twin sister spoke after a few minutes, "we may lose at everything, we may not remember the last time we one at anything, but if that's true, it would mean that we're winning at losing."

Olivia laughed and said, "Oh, alright."

* * *

"I wonder if Reuben is like other pigs," Steve said.

"Probably not," Alex replied.

"I'm thinking the same thing," Steve said.

The two of them are watching the big man put his prank into action.

* * *

"Sssssssss..." a hissing sound is heard by everyone in the room.

"Do you hear that?" Jesse asked.

"It's coming from the trap doors," his sister said.

"Sssssssss..." another one is heard, making it obvious that there's a creeper in the door.

"Oh no," Olivia said.

The two twins take a look at the door until a big guy shouts, "BOOM!" while popping out, wearing a creeper mask.

Everyone screamed as the prankster scares them, causing Reuben to fall on the floor.

The prankster laughed before removing his mask and said, "Oh man! You guys totally freaked out! That was awe-"

The big guy was cut off by Reuben angrily ramming his head in his belly.

"Axel!What's the matter with you?!" Olivia asked angrily.

Axel was big and strong, he wore a green shirt, had black hair, some gold highlights on his green shirt with some white clothing underneath, brown shoes, and tan pants.

"Great," Axel said, "now I'm gonna smell like a pig at Endercon. I thought we we're buddies."

"That wasn't funny, Axel," Jessica said, "it's what you get."

"I brought you good times, and now I'm being punished for it?" Axel asked.

"You scared us half to death," the twins said in unison.

* * *

"Why didn't we stop him?" Steve asked in disappointment.

"At least they'll get over it," Alex said to cheer him up, "Also, we kinda share the same name, except the 2nd and final letters are switched around."

"Wow," Steve said.

* * *

"Nothing is fun if you're not scared half to death," Axel said.

"Not to you, maybe," Jessica said.

"Cool mask by the way," her brother said.

"It is, isn't it?" Axel asked.

"Very convincing," Jesse said.

Axel laughed and said, "The look on your faces..."

"The twins were still a bit ticked at Axel's prank.

"Did you bring the fireworks?" Olivia asked.

"Of course I did," Axel said, "I even brought something for the little guy." At that, he held up a dragon face and a pair of wings.

"Nice," Jesse said.

"You brought Reuben a disguise?" Olivia asked.

"Uh, we're going to a convention," Axel said as he put the costume on Reuben, "SOMEboby's gotta wear a costume."

Reuben began running around wearing the costume that made him look like the Ender Dragon.

"My sister and I don't know whether he looks awesome or ridiculous," Jesse said, "but we're both happy as long as Reuben's happy, unless he isn't."

"It'll take some getting used to," Jessica said.

"She's right you know," Axel said.

"You definitely brought the fireworks right?" Olivia asked.

"Yes. I'm ready," Axel said, "Waiting on you guys."

"See, NOW he's your wingman," Olivia told the twins.

"Stop," the twins in unison told her.

"Hurry up and grab your stuff," Axel told the twins.

"Well meet you downstairs, okay?" Olivia asked them. The both of them went down the ladder, not noticing Steve and Alex underneath the treehouse.

"Okay!" the twins answered in unison.

With that said, they opened their chests to grab the stuff they'll need for later. Jesse found a flint and steel...

"Hm. Flint and steel, not to shabby," he said.

Jessica got some shears.

"Shears. Definitely taking these. Never know when we might need to shear some sheep," she said.

"We got everything we need," Jesse said, "Let's go."

They got Reuben and then went downstairs to meet up with Axel and Olivia. None of them know that two new people are there.

"That's everything," Olivia said.

"Let's roll," Axel said.

"Yeah, dude. Roll," Olivia said.

"Wait," Axel said, "I think I ran into two people before I pranked you guys. Maybe they're still here."

"We are," said a blonde female.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Jessica asked surprised.

"My name's Steve," Steve said, "and that's Alex, my friend."

"Nice to meet you," Jesse said, shaking his hand.

"Jesse, was it?" Steve asked.

"How'd you know that?" Jesse asked.

"We heard grunting after reading a story on the Order Of The Stone and listened in on everything you all said," Steve explained.

"You EAVESDROPPED ON US?!" Jessica asked in disbelief.

"Something like that," Alex said, "but not really. We only eavesdrop for the greater good. That listening we did wasn't eavesdropping."

"And apparently," Steve said, "Reuben is not like other pigs."

"He isn't," Jesse said, "my sister and I found him one day and we've been best friends ever since."

"Alright," Steve said, "also, sorry we all got off to a bad start, but how about Alex and I come with you to the Endercon Building Competition?"

"Sure," Jesse said, "we COULD make some new friends, and maybe get help with our fireworks dispenser."

"So THAT'S what the fireworks are for," Alex said.

"Exactly," Jessica said, "but we're gonna be late. Let's go!"

With that said, everyone left for the competition site.

"I heard a pretty juicy rumor about the building competition," Axel began, "but you guys have to promise not to say anything."

"Okay," Olivia said.

"Also, it's in two parts," Axel continued, "each part more exciting than the last!"

"Spit it out, Axel." Jesse said.

"We don't have all day," his sister said.

"Part one," Axel began, "The special guest at this year's Endercon is none other than Gabriel the Warrior him-freaking-self!"

"Woah!" Jesse said,"What's part two?!"

"Part two," Axel continued, "According to my sources, the winner of the building competition's gonna get to meet him!"

Everyone became surprised.

"It doesn't mean anything if we lose," Axel continued, "But if we win... oh man, this would make up for all the losing."

"Meeting Gabriel would be a dream and an honor," Jesse said.

"Totally," Olivia began, "He's awesome. It'd be amazing to meet him."

"Reuben better be careful in that Costume," Axel began, "The last time Gabriel saw a dragon, it didn't End well."

"The massacre of the Ender Dragon," Steve remarked.

"Along with the other members of the Order of the Stone," Jessica said, "but I wish the rest of them were here."

"You have to meet ALL the secret members of the secret Order of the Stone?" Axel asked.

"No," Jessica answered, "but it would be good."

"Yeah," Alex said, "but it might not be THAT big of a deal to meet Gabriel the Warrior."

"He's a legend," Jesse said.

"We're as equally as legendary," Steve said, "but no one will know until the right moment."

Olivia then looked around, "Soooo, does this "source" of yours make posters for a living?" she asked.

"Huh?" Axel asked, noticing the trees of posters.

"Yeah," Axel said, "my source, uhhh, doesn't exist. You guys are my only friends."

"Me and Alex being your newest, Axel," Steve chimed in.

"Right," Axel responded.

"Guys," Jesse said, "let's stay focused. We have a competition to win."

"We never win," Olivia said, "and this year we've got Reuben with us. We never have the chance."

"Times change, Olivia," Jessica said.

"Times change," both twins said in unison.

"Thanks, guys" Olivia said.

"Wait a minute...wait a minute...we're thinking abut this all wrong," Jesse said, "The point of the building competition isn't just to build something. You have to do something to get noticed by the judges."

"That's right," Jessica said.

"Okay, then," Olivia began, "So how do we do this?"

"We don't just build something functional," Jesse began, "we build something fun. After we finished the fireworks machine like we planned - then we build something cool on top of it."

"You might be on to something," Olivia said.

"We are," Jessica said.

"If you want to get a reaction out of the judges, you build something scary," Axel began, So I say we build a creeper.."

"Wouldn't an enderman be better?" Olivia asked, "I'm more scared of endermen than creepers."

"They both have their moments," Axel told Olivia, "Both Pretty Scary."

"Then again," Olivia told him, "you scared the crao out of us with a creeper today."

"Let's build a zombie," Jesse said.

"I could go with my brother's idea," Jessica said, "besides, building a skeleton or a spider wouldn't be a good idea, since some of the fireworks machine would be exposed."

Steve and Alex agreed with the idea, and asked Olivia and Axel if they're going for Jesse's idea.

"I guess that's kind of like a creeper," Axel said.

"Eh, Olivia said, "It's a monster it's fine."

"We are so ready," Axel happily said.

"Yeah," Olivia said, "I think this is the first time we decided on something before getting to the competition. Think we got everything we need?"

"It wouldn't hurt to grab a little more," Jesse said.

"Let's get with the grabbin', then," Axel said.

"We're so prepared," Jesse began, "We cannot lose. Cannot. Bring it in."

With that said, everyone including Reuben placed their arms in the middle.

""Dare to prepare" on three," Jesse began, "No. "Preparing is daring." Nope, that's the same thing. Forget it. "Team" on three. One, two three..."

And in an instant, everyone rose their arms up and shouted, "Team!"

Axel unknowingly said, "Prepare." Then everyone ran off to collect more materials. Steve and Alex along with Reuben were watching the twins punch trees, do push-ups, dig sand, wrestle squids, do lift-ups, punching roses, doing sit-ups, mining stone, shearing sheep, and finally getting a wood block from punching a tree. After they gathered the materials, everyone meet back up to do the "team" thing again. With all materials gathered, they we're ready to build their project at the competition.


	2. Chapter 2:The Contest

"We know what we're building," Axel said as the seven friends walked to the competition site, "we've got all the stuff for it. We are so ready."

"This year it's going to be different," Olivia began, "I'm not just ready to build, I'm ready to win."

"Nice pig, losers," a hatted man walking past them said. Just then, everyone noticed four people that Jesse and his four friends are very familiar with.

"Oh, great," Axel pouted, "there's Lukas and the Ocelots. The rivalry continues."

"Lukas and the Ocelots?" Steve asked.

"They we're our rivals for years," Jessica said, "we lost to them nine times, but it's gonna be different for the both of us."

"I know what you mean by "both of us"," Alex said, "both teams."

"Man," Olivia began, "They got matching leather jackets and everything."

"They look like gangsters," Steve said.

"So cool..." Axel said. Just then, one of the Ocelots with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a green shirt under the jacket and blue jeans saw them.

"Well, well, well," he began, "if it isn't the Order of the Losers."

"Great," the girl of the gang said, "the fail squad's here."

The bearded Ocelot got Lukas's attention. "Hey Lukas," he said, "get a load of these losers."

"Let's go guys," he ordered them. They all left. Lukas had blonde hair in the style of the first to notice Jesse and his friends. Under his jacket was a red and white stripped shirt with a pink line running through the red stripes from top to bottom. He had blue eyes, and wasn't mean to Jesse and his friends like the other members of his team.

The seven friends made their way to the stand.

"Name, please?" asked the overseer.

"Axel," the big guy said, "and a how do you do?"

"No," the overseer corrected him, "your team name."

"Team name?" Axel asked. "We're not ready for this."

While everyone thought about what the team name should be, the Ocelots were looking at them. Three of the Ocelots, minus Lukas, were mockingly giggling at them.

"So much for losing anonymously," Olivia said unsure.

"I got it!" Alex exclaimed, "we're the Craftminers."

"The Craftminers?" Steve asked.

"Doesn't sound so bad," Jesse said.

"Okay, Craftminers," the overseer said, "You guys are in Booth 5."

Alex went through the gate, but didn't fit through, so he struggled with all his strength till he pushed his way through. The Ocelots, liking this, went with Lukas to their Booth. The Craftminers made their way to Booth 5.

"Is that a freakin' beacon?" Axel asked, noticing that they have a beacon, "They have a freakin' beacon?! Freakin' beacon!?"

"That's stained glass," Olivia said, "They aren't just building a beacon. They're building a rainbow beacon. We're gonna lose."

"A beacon sounds awesome," Jessica said.

"Almost as awesome as us amitire guys?" Axel asked.

"I have no idea how we're gonna beat that," Jessica said worried.

"Don't leave me hanging," Axel said.

"This might be too much to handle," the girl began, "but then again, Olivia, what are you worried about? We got this."

"Who are we kidding?" Olivia hopelessly asked, "We got nothing."

"We've got... a mascot!" she finished.

"And to come in on this," Jesse said, "our design is way cooler. A gigantic zombie, creeper, or enderman, a zombie since we chose that, is WAY cooler than a fancy light."

"Their difficulty score is going to be higher than our total score," Olivia said.

"But we've got something they don't... fireworks," he finished.

"Everything seems to be settled," Steve said, "I hope the Craftminers win. And let's hope they don't harm Reuben."

"Yeah," Alex said, "let's hope not."

"We should probably stop staring at them," Olivia said.

"Hahaha!" one of the Ocelots laughed, "Look, it's the Order of the Losers. Again."

The female giggled, "Good one, Gill." Her name was Maya.

"We're just looking," Olivia said annoyed.

"There'll be plenty of time for you all to look at it after it wins and get's shown at Endercon," the green-shirted Ocelot said. His name was Aiden.

"You're being unpleasant," Axel said.

"Maybe not all of you," Aiden responded.

"And we're called the Craftminers," Steve told Aiden.

"Whatever," Aiden said, not caring that someone else is with Jesse and his friends, and pointed at Reuben, "Endercon doesn't allow outside food or drink."

Reuben's attention was caught, and Aiden said, "I'm talking about your pig."

"Shut up," Jessica said.

"What's that?" Aiden asked.

"Jessica said "shut up."," Olivia said, ""Do you need to hear it again?"

Aiden, after a few seconds, came up with an answer, "I dunno. Maybe."

"And to add more," Jessica's brother began, "Reuben's not food."

"Could've fooled me," Aiden said, "he looks delicious."

"That sounded like a weird compliment," Jesse said.

"You'll have to eat me first," Axel said, defending Reuben.

"Uh," Olivia began, "let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"One more thing for you, Aiden," Jesse began, Uhhh... you shouldn't really mess with Reuben."

"I do what I want," Aiden responded, "Besides, what harm could a pig do?"

"Keep talking and find out," Olivia told him.

"Stop wasting your time, Aiden," Lukas began, getting attention of the other two Ocelots, "We've got work to do."

The Craftminers smiled.

"You're lucky I'm busy," Aiden told them.

Just then, another girl arrived, holding a stone pickaxe in her hand, and a smile on her face.

"Hey, twins," she began, "Guys."

"Hey, Petra," the two twins said. She had orange hair, wore a blue shirt with a black sleeve around her right arm. She had a cyan hoodie on top of her head, and had black shorts and boots.

"How's the build going?" she asked.

"Only time will tell," Axel said, "But - we're optimistic."

"How do you guys know her," Steve asked.

"It's a long story," Jesse said.

"Hey Petra," Lukas called to her, "I forgot to thank you for that nether star.

"Hey Lukas," Petra said, "Not a problem."

"You helped these tools," Axel asked.

"For the right price," Petra said, "I'll help anyone."

"Then again," Alex began, "she might unknowingly help the WRONG person for the WRONG price."

"What are you talking about?" Petra asked her, "And who are you?"

"Alex," she replied, "the man over there is Steve, she said, pointing to Steve."

"The both of us are two of the most skilled beings of this world," Steve told Petra.

"Me being one of them," Petra replied before leaving, "If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"None of us know where to find you," Olivia told Petra.

"Exactly," Petra said. With that said, she was gone.

"No hard feelings guys," Lukas began, "but if you're cool with Petra, you're cool with us. So why don't we just forget about all this, and, y'know... make this about how cool our builds are."

"We're cool with Petra...," Jesse began, "but you need to teach your friends some manners."

"He's just trying to get in your head," Lukas responded, referring to Aiden.

Jesse then asked Lukas, "Well, have you heard the saying... it's possible to be nice and win?"

"Sounds like something a loser would say," Aiden replied.

"We're still going to crush you," Jessica told Lukas.

He laughed at that remark and then said, "I don't know if you know this, but... we're pretty good...ohhh. Wait. I get it. It's like a joke, right?"

"No," Jessica responded, "I'm serious. We're going to destroy you."

Lukas then said, "Ha. Y'know, you're really funny. That's awesome. Hey, good luck."

"May the best team win," Jesse said.

"Careful what you wish for," Lukas playfully warned him.

"We'll see about that," Jesse said in a low pitch.

"Ladies and gentlemen...," the overseer shouted, "Welcome to the Endercon Building Competition."

Everyone cheered at that before she said, "The winners of this year's competition will have their build featured at Endercon - the winners will also meet, in person, Gabriel the Warrior."

The Craftminers waved their arms freely at that before hearing and looking at the Ocelots doing a handshake of theirs.

"Woah," Olivia said, "Handshake. We don't have a handshake."

"We'll just make one up," Jesse said.

His sister then said, "We'll call it the uuhhhhhh..."

"The "Redstone Rap!"" Jesse shouted.

Everyone then bumped their fists at each other, resulting in a bad handshake.

"Aaaand just like that," Olivia said, "I'm nervous again."

"Don't talk like that!" Jesse explained, "We can do this. Just stick to the plan and everything will be fine."

"This year," Jessica explained, "the Craftminers can't lose!"

Everyone placed their arms together.

"Let's do it," Axel said.

The overseer then shouted, "Building...starts...now!"

At that, the Craftminers built their fireworks dispenser.

When they we're finished, Aiden mockingly said, "Oh, no! A fireworks dispenser?! I'm soooo scared!"

"You worry about your build and we'll worry about ours," Jesse told him.

The Craftminers jumped down and them built their wool zombie in front of the dispenser. When they finished, the twins looked at all the builds of the other teams, including the rainbow beacon by the Ocelots.

"And now - the moment of truth," Jessica said.

"Here goes nothing," Olivia said as she flicked the lever. Suddenly, the fireworks dispenser was began shooting fireworks in the sky.

"This looks so cool," Olivia said, "We'll win this for sure."

"How could anyone NOT love a monster?" Axel asked. "Good call, Jesse."

"Yeah," Steve said, "the zombie was definitely the right way to go."

"It's not like someone would destroy it and cheat," Alex said.

Everyone was looking at the zombie and the fireworks coming from behind. And so did, Aiden.

"Guys," Jesse began.

"People are looking at us," his sister finished in a singsong tone.

"Good build, man," a hatted guy wearing an "E" shirt said.

"What?" Aiden asked himself, "No way. It's just a bunch of dyed wool."

He found a stone block and punched it, causing it to break, letting lava flow free.

"Whoops...," he said.

Reuben was unknowingly standing too close to the lava, causing his costume to catch on fire, stressing him out. Steve saw Aiden do the action and noticed Reuben catching on fire.

"REUBEN!" he screamed, pointing at him as the other animations saw Reuben running towards a forest.

"Oh no!" Jesse screamed, "Reuben's on fire!"

"Reuben, no!" his sister screamed, "Come back!"

"It was Aiden!" Axel angrily said, "That punk!"

"The lava's getting closer!" Olivia said as Aiden carefully stepped away from the lava. Lukas was a witness at all these actions.

"It's gonna ruin the build!" Axel said.

"Those cheaters!" Alex said, infuriated about one of Lukas's team destroying their sculpture and device.

"Three of us need to deal with them and protect the machine," Steve began, "the other three will have to rescue Reuben."

"Reuben's going to get lost!" Olivia said, "We've gotta do something."

"But our build is about to go up in flames," Axel told her.

"Jessica, Steve," Jesse began, "We gotta get Reuben!"

"Right," Jessica began, "Alex, Olivia, Axel, you guys stay and save the build."

Jesse, Steve and Jessica jumped off the statue to find Reuben, running over Aiden in the process.

"On it," Axel said.

"We've got it covered guys," Olivia said, "Be careful."

Axel and Olivia jumped down, Olivia lading in Axel when he landed first. Olivia got up to tell the other three, "We'll meet up with you at Endercon!"

Alex jumped down and helped the other 2 in using cobblestone to block the lava flow.


	3. Chapter 3: The Pig And The Monsters

Steve and the twins arrived in the woods to search for Reuben.

Jesse said, "I don't see him anywhere - Reuben?!"

Steve told everyone, " The sun's going down - we've gotta find him, fast."

"He could've gone anywhere..." Jessica said, "and this part of the woods is huge."

"Guys," her brother began, "We stand a better chance of finding him if we split up."

"If either of you get lost," Steve began, "just use the lights from Endercon to make your way back to town."

"Got it," the twins said in unison.

With that said, everyone split up, Steve going his _own_ way and the twins using the _same_ path, but different from Steve's.

* * *

The twins stopped in a section and called for Reuben.

"Reuben?!" Jessica began.

Her brother finished, "Where are you? Just give us an oink if you can hear us."

The both of them noticed 2 different paths. Jesse noticed pig tracks on the left.

"Hmm, pig tracks," he said, them took that path.

Jessica noticed rising smoke on the right in the distance.

She asked herself, "Could that be Reuben?" then walked forward.

* * *

Jesse kept walking until he noticed more pig tracks.

"These definitely belong to a pig," he told himself, "Hmph. There's no way Reuben made these on his own."

He continued forward and found a carrot.

He whispered, "Hey, Reuben. I got a carrot for you. Where are ya, buddy?"

He continued forward.

* * *

Jessica took the path that the rising smoke was coming from, and continued forward.

"He must have run by here," she said to herself loudly.

She saw a tree on fire and examined it.

"Doesn't look like this fire will spread," she then placed her hands on her hips, "I bet Reuben started this." She then continued forward.

* * *

The twins met up with each other while noticing for pigs. The downside was that none of them were Reuben. After asking in unison if Reuben was in there, they got no response and continued forward. They noticed a small cliff and jumped down, calling for Reuben and saying that it's getting scary out there. They noticed a pile of smoke and ran closer to it, thinking it was Reuben. They lifted a wing and found nothing inside, causing them to give "phew"'s. They continued forward and noticed a river and a cave. Jesse took the river and fought through the water, while his sister took the cave and wanted nothing to do with the monsters inside. When they got to the end of the paths, the twins noticed a moving shrubbery and looked closer to find Reuben inside.

"Reuben! There you are!" Jessica said happily.

Reuben came closer to them.

"Hey, buddy. You want a carrot?" Jesse asked Reuben, offering the carrot. Reuben ate it.

Jessica joked with Reuben by saying in an angry tone, "You're in big trouble, Reuben! Do you have any idea how worried we were? You know you're not supposed to run off by yourself." Her tone was pleasant at the last sentence.

"Really, sister?" her brother asked, he and the pig not knowing she was joking, "Of course he knows that, he was too scared to come up with ideas on how worried we would be. Aiden setting him n fire traumatized him. Why would he be in trouble?"

"I was just joking," Jessica said, giggling, "still, 1, he should always remember those."

"Right... and 2," Jesse said, then turned his attention to Reuben, "Oh, we're so happy to see you. And 3, Let's get outta here, Reuben. Hope you're ready for some more walking, we gotta hurry back to town if we don't wanna run into-"

Zombie moans were heard as Reuben squealed. The twins looked in Reuben's direction to find several zombies coming from a cave.

Everyone backed to a wall and stayed there until Jessica shouted, "Reuben! Jesse! Run!"

Both of them ran from the zombies.

The twins were panting as they made a stop. "Whew," Jesse said panting, "I think- I think we're good."

Just then, a creeper came from their left, scaring them into shouting, "GAH!", and they ran before it exploded.

"I think we made it," Jessica said, but it took an arrow to prove her wrong, causing her and Jesse to yelp and Reuben to squeal.

A skeleton shot them with a bow and arrow, causing them to run from it. Jesse made it safe, but his sister got shot in the shoulder with an arrow, causing her to say, "Ow!" They kept running until they ran into a wall, and to make things worse, a horde of zombies slowly came to them. As Reuben backed away, the twins got their wooden swords out and fought the zombies with the swords, telling the zombies to back off, and Reuben to stay behind them under their protection. However, they weren't so lucky, because after fighting six zombies, three for each, their wooden swords broke and vanished. Cursing wooden swords by calling them stupid, and with nothing to fight the zombies, they backed to a wall behind them.

Reuben kept squealing, but the twins told him their knowledge on how bad it is, and that they'll think of something. Jessica wanted Reuben to run back into town, but she and her brother feared that Reuben will encounter more danger if he did so, and told the pig to not leave and that they'd protect him. However, a zombie hit his face, giving the pig a black eye on his left eye. They were worried that the zombie got them, and noticed a spider jump from behind them to be in front of them and the wall. The spider launched itself on them, and the twins wrestled it off. It worked, but the spider latched itself on them again, and as they wrestled it off, they noticed a stone pickaxe knocking it off, allowing the twins to notice Petra killing it with the pickaxe.

"Come on," Petra said, "let's get out of the open."

They evacuated the area and collected string from the spiders as Petra killed a zombie with her pickaxe.


End file.
